An on-line social network may be viewed as a platform to connect people in virtual space. An on-line social network may be a web-based platform such as, for example, a social networking web site, and may be accessed by a user via a web browser or via a mobile application provided on a mobile phone, a tablet, etc. An on-line social network may be a business-focused social network that is designed specifically for the business community, where registered members establish and document networks of people they know and trust professionally. Each registered member may be represented by a member profile. A member profile may be represented by one or more web pages. A member's profile web page of a social networking web site may emphasize employment history and education of the associated member.